


discorderlydino drabbles spicy edition

by alchemist17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Consensual Non-Consent, Face Slapping, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Name-Calling, Rape Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Violent Thoughts, Virginity Kink, trans james
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: This is where I'll be putting all of the voltron non-con roleplay! Please check the chapter summaries for more detail.





	1. Adam/Keith

**Author's Note:**

> Adam keeps Keith's latest fight a secret in exchange for sexual favours

He’s shoved into a cupboard, tripping on brooms and mops as someone follows him in and closes the door. 

“Keith,” They sigh, grabbing his hips to pull him back against them. “You wanna have some fun?”

It's Adam. Keith grins in the dark, briefly considering his options before responding.

“Lieutenant, what do you mean? W-what are you doing?”

“Fuck, I was hoping you'd say that.”

He licks the side of his neck and Keith makes a disgusted noise.

“Are you gonna be good for me? Or do I have to tell Shiro about your latest fight?” Adam undoes his trousers, pulling them down to expose his ass. “Answer me cadet.” He rests an arm across the back of Keith's shoulders, pushes him against the wall.

“I'll be good.” Keith hears the clink of a belt being undone.

Adam kisses the back of his neck as his cock presses hot and heavy between his cheeks.

“If you want me to cover for you, you've got to ask nicely.”

“Please Lieutenant. Please don’t tell Shiro.”

“What are you going to give me for my silence?”

“I’ll-I’ll let you fuck me.” Keith whispers.

“Hands.”

Keith reaches round to grab his ass cheeks. He gulps, and pulls his cheeks apart.

“Good boy.” Adam pushes his dick inside, gripping his hip tight as he starts to fuck him roughly.

He knows Keith can take it; he'd text Shiro earlier to ask how rough his could get and got a lewd photo of his come smeared, gaping hole by way of a reply.

Keith groans before he muffles himself, slumping forward against the wall. He's overwhelmed with feeling; love for Adam and Shiro for indulging him like this and stomach churning arousal from being treated like this.

“I'm so glad you keep getting in trouble. I wouldn't get to fuck this pretty hole otherwise.” Adam's pitched his voice even lower than his regular sex voice. “You're such a naughty little slut, you probably do this on purpose so I have to punish you.”

He grabs a handful of Keith's hair and yanks his head back. His wide eyes are dark with arousal as he blinks, tears gathering in the corner. Adam had been horrified the first time he'd started crying during this but now he knows it's a good sign. 

“Say it.”

“I won't.”

Adam’s hand moves to his throat and he squeezes, hisses as Keith tightens around him.

“Say you like it.”

Keith closes his eyes, lower lip trembling as he tries not to cry. “I like it.”

“What do you like?”

“I like it when you punish me.” He whispers. A tear slips from the corner of his eye and slides down his cheek.

Adam licks it off and Keith feigns an excellent flinch. The hand on his hip circles round to where Keith's dick is trapped in his underwear. 

“You  _ do  _ like it. Filthy little bitch. I won't tell Shiro about your fight, but I'm going to tell him how much you like being forced by your superior officers. He's been dying for a chance at your hole.”

“No...Shiro isn't like that.”

“Baby, I felt your dick twitch. I’ll call him.”

The closet lights up as Adam gets his phone out. Keith's eyes open as he hears the dialing tone and he tries to buck him off. Adam's hand tightens on his neck as Shiro answers the video call. Fresh tears spill as Keith sees his mentor's face on the screen, expression changing from shocked to lecherous. 

_ “What are you up to there baby?”  _ Shiro asks, his affectionate tone directed at Adam. 

“Punishing this slutty cadet. You should feel how hard he is.”

_ “He likes it?” _

“He's trying to fight, sweet little thing, but he loves it really.”

_ “Where are you?” _

Keith's mouth goes dry at the thought of Shiro joining them. He'd barely fit in the cupboard. Keith would clench, cry out in simulated pain at the stretch until Shiro's big hand presses over his mouth.

“Broom cupboard in the seminar room. I'll get him wet for you but he'll probably be tight still.”

_ “Should I bring lube?” _

Keith shakes his head.

“He likes it when it hurts. He doesn't know how big you are, Shiro. You'll tear his pretty ass apart.”

_ “Fuck. I'll be right there.” _

The call ends and it's dark again, just the wet squelch of his ass and Adam's heavy breathing.

“Are you going to come from being used like this?” Adam asks. 

He thinks about it but shakes his head again. He wants to wait for Shiro.

“Shiro will make you come. You won't be able to help but tighten up even as he splits you open. He'll ruin you.” Adam groans when he comes, the hand on his hip gripping harder so he can't get away. 

“Have a little breather, slut. You'll need it.”

Adam kisses him on the cheek, signalling a pause in their play as they wait. He turns Keith around to check his neck for bruises. 

“How are you doing?” He asks softly.

“Green.” Keith sniffs.

“Having fun?”

“Yeah. I nearly came back there. I love it when Shiro sees.”

Adam gives him a gentle kiss, rests their foreheads together. The door opens and Shiro slips inside.

“Alright baby?”

“I'm fine, Lieutenant.”

“Fuck.”


	2. Sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has to prove to Shiro that he deserves to stay at the garrison

The collar of the jacket feels tight as he swallows. He's sat in the chair opposite Shiro's desk, fiddling with his sleeves as his superior finishes his paperwork. 

“Why have you been sent to my office, cadet?” Shiro asks flatly. 

What will happen depends on Keith's answer. He could call it all off, he could act the failing student desperate for extra credit, or even just be himself. But today Keith wants to be the argumentative delinquent, good for only one thing.

“Because I got into a fight with another cadet.”

Shiro raises an eyebrow.

“Sir.” Keith adds. 

“Cadet Griffin is one of our best. I'd rather not have him nursing a black eye and broken fingers from the likes of you.”

Keith's shoulders hunch as he tries to hide in the chair, staring at the floor beside Shiro's desk.

“I'm sorry, Shiro-”

“That's Lieutenant Shirogane to you.”

“I'm sorry, Lieutenant Shirogane.”

“For what?”

The thing is, Keith has never been sorry for fighting. He was sorry for disappointing Shiro, but never the fighting.

“I’m sorry for fighting with Cadet Griffin.”

Shiro finally looks up at him. The grey of his new jacket brings out his eyes and he looks older and wiser than he did before.

“On your knees.”

“Lieutenant, please-”

“You knew what the consequences were, cadet. Now get on your knees before I kick you out.”

Keith squeezes his eyes shut, slides from the chair onto the floor. He's so aroused that he automatically steadies himself on Shiro's thigh when he approaches. 

“No hands. You do too much with your hands, I think. You should try using your mouth for once.” Shiro undoes his flies and pulls his cock out.

He's hardening before Keith's eyes as he takes himself in hand. He butts the head against Keith's mouth, tightly shut in a pout. Shiro clicks his tongue.

“Come on cadet, it's not that bad.”

Shiro's floating hand grabs the back of his head, fingers spanning from ear to ear. He glares up at Shiro but he just looks amused. Keith side eyes his dick, hard in his trousers. 

“You don't want to see if you can suck dick better than Griffin?” Shiro taunts. “Open up.”

Keith shakes his head. The hand tightens. 

“Cadet. Open your mouth.”

He doesn't. 

“For fucks sake, Keith.” He pinches Keith's nose, watches his face turn red and his eyes water. 

Keith opens his mouth to breathe and Shiro shoves his dick in. He gags as Shiro pushes to the back of his throat before pulling out.

“I'm gonna train that gag reflex right out of you.” Shiro murmurs, rubbing the backs of his fingers over Keith's throat.

“Sir, ple-” Keith looks up as he speaks, a signal that he's ready.

Shiro forces his cock past his lips and he leaks into his underwear.

“That's it. Show me what you're good for and maybe I won't send you back to the dump I found you in.” His other hand rests on top of Keith’s head, fingertips rubbing gently over his scalp even as he start to roughly fuck his mouth.

He can't breathe. Every breath of air is precious, sucked through his nose when Shiro pulls back. It's a mixed blessing; he pulls back to thrust in again, invading Keith's mouth and overwhelming several of his senses. All he can taste and smell, feel, hear and even see is Shiro. 

“You're so fucking hot Keith. I don't know why you're bothering to study this shit, you could just be a whore. The garrison’s whore.”

Tears start to leak from the corner of Keith's eyes. His eyes are slightly crossed as he focuses on the base of Shiro's dick. Shiro looks down at him, expression soft while Keith can't see, admiring how he drools on his dick. Keith's eyes flick up and he quickly assumes a smug expression.

“I can feel your throat convulsing. Just relax and let it happen. It'll be easier for you.”

Keith's eyes close and he lets his head be tilted back further, creating a straighter angle for Shiro’s cock to plunge into his throat. He feels wet everywhere, from his spit slick lips and tear stained cheeks to his leaking cock. He's even sweating into his uniform and he feels filthy. The whole thing will have to be washed. 

Shiro pulls out and he gasps for air, slumping forward on his hands as his head is released. His head is yanked back and he sees Shiro standing over him, jerking his cock as he grins. Keith flinches when come lands on his face, streaking over the centre from his chin to his forehead.

“You look ruined.” Shiro murmurs, swiping some from his cheek and pushing into his mouth, deliberately targeting his gag reflex.

He grabs something from his desk and there's a click as Shiro takes a photo of his dirty face.

“Alright, I won't kick you out this time.” Shiro tucks his dick away and sits down again, tossing a box of tissues at Keith. “But next time, it's your ass on the line.”

Keith quietly wipes his face and stands up, rubbing his jaw. His eyes are still wet as he climbs into Shiro's lap and drapes his legs over the arm off the chair. Shiro's flesh arm scoops him close to his chest.

“Hey baby.” Shiro brushes away tears with his thumb. “Do you want me to get you off?”

“Yes please.” He says hoarsely. 

Keith tucks his face into his neck as Shiro undoes his trousers and eases his cock out. Shiro kisses his forehead as he starts to jerk his cock. 

“You were so good for me. So sweet. I love you. You're perfect.” He murmurs.

“Really?” Keith sniffles. 

“Baby.” Shiro coos, squeezing him and twisting his hand around the head of his cock. “Have I ever lied to you?”

“You didn't tell me you were ill.” He says stroppily.

“That was a lie by omission. Have I ever told you a lie?”

Keith sighs, puts his hand on the back of Shiro's neck to pull him close. “I suppose not.”

Shiro grins. “Exactly. I love you and you're perfect. My own little piece of space.”

They kiss, slow and indulgent as Shiro works him over. Keith shudders in his arms as he comes with a long sigh. 

“There we go. Beautiful.”

He curls smaller as Shiro wipes his hand and tucks him away.

“Baby. Have some water for me.”

Shiro sits him up a little as he grumbles, but Keith takes the bottle he offers.

“Nobody will be able to hear me tomorrow.” Keith comments, even as he leans back in his partner's arms.

“So you mean,” Shiro smirks. “that no-one will hear if you scream for help?”

 


	3. sheith impreg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro wants Keith to be taken care of while he's gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trans keith, lots of pregnancy mention, keith uses a safeword, some aftercare and more sex
> 
> green is go ahead, yellow is softer/slower/looser, orange is stop and red is stop something is wrong

Keith is already so excited there's a damp patch on the bed, and Shiro hasn't even started talking.

“Keith, you're so wonderful.” Shiro sighs, sliding his hands up Keith's arms to hold his hands. “I can't wait to come inside you.”

Keith instinctively pushes back. 

“Shiro, you know you can't. They refused to give me birth control.” He says, planitive.

“Who do you think told them not to?”

“What?” 

One of Keith's hands moves and Shiro just about manages to catch it. When he turns his head to look his eyes are fearful.

“If you have my baby the garrison will look after you. I just want to make sure you're okay while I'm gone.” Shiro says softly. He nuzzles at Keith's neck, kisses him as his hips keep the same steady pace.

Keith starts to struggle, tries to rise onto his knees.

“Shiro, let’s-let’s talk about this. I'll be good and they won't kick me out.”

Shiro gently twists his arms behind his back, holds them with his flesh hand. It keeps his weight centred on Keith's hips, crushing any hope of escape. Keith breaths in shakily. 

“They're going to kick you out. I heard them talking about it, arranging transport. They'll send you away the day I leave.” His robotic arm pets Keith's hair to try and comfort him.

“Then let them kick me out. Don't do this Shiro, please.” His eyes are starting to water and Shiro turns his face away. He'll come too soon if he sees Keith cry and he wants to prolong this part of the scene.

“It's the only way I can keep you safe. There's nothing to be afraid of, Keith. You and our baby will want for nothing here and you won't be alone.”

“I don't want to have a baby.” Keith sniffles.

“Not even mine?”

“Not anyone's. I'll get rid of it.”

“You wouldn't. You wouldn't get rid of anything of mine.”

Keith buries his face in the bed. It's true, even beyond this roleplay, and his back arches as he angles himself to receive Shiro's seed.

“You  _ do _ want this.” Shiro presses his cock deep into him for a few moments, grinds the head of his cock up against Keith's cervix. “Your body wants this, wants me to put a baby in you. It'll take baby, it's just the right time of your cycle.”

Keith's thighs are trembling. Shiro has to come soon for this to play out perfectly. He grips Keith's hair, turns his face to see his wet face and shining eyes.

“I can't wait to come home and see you with our child.” Shiro leans his weight harder on Keith's wrists and feels him clench in excitement. He leans down to murmur in Keith's ear. “See if they'll give you a cesarean. Don't want your pussy ruined.”

Keith's eyes flutter closed as he hears Shiro's breathy moan as he comes.

“Can you feel it?” Shiro asks. He lets go of Keith's wrists to sneak a hand beneath his stomach, digs his fingers in.

Keith tries to get away, crying out at the hold on his hair. 

“Stay down.” Shiro growls, thrusting into him roughly with his softening cock. “Stay down and do what you're meant for.” His voice is gentler but Keith can hear the edge beneath it.

His robotic hand keeps Keith's face pressed into the bed as he pulls out. Shiro guides him up onto his knees, spreads his hole with two fingers.

“It’s so deep baby. I knew you’d take it well. You were made for me to plant my seed in, made to give me the best children possible.”

“Please Shiro. It's-” His breath hitches as Shiro's fingers push inside. “It's not too late, let me go, please. Please Shiro.”

His come is so deep even his fingers can't reach it. Shiro rubs his fingers over his g-spot.

”What are you doing?” Keith's voice is muffled as he hides his face. His hands clutch at the sheets. 

“It'll help you conceive.”

“No…”

“I know you're scared Keith, I know. It'll be okay. The garrison will be there for you.”

“I don't want the garrison. I want you to stay Shiro.” Keith's voice breaks. “Oh god, Shiro. I need you to hold me.”

“Yeah? You need to say it.” Shiro’s fingers still.

“Orange.”

Shiro removes his hands and settles cross legged to accept Keith into his arms. He sniffles as he wraps his body around Shiro, clings as he struggles to stop crying.

“I'm sorry.” Keith mumbles into his neck.

“There’s nothing to apologise for.” Shiro’s flesh fingertips dig into his ribs, his metal hand warm on the back of his neck.

“I-I got all upset and-”

“It’s okay baby. I’m not leaving you again.” He rocks them back and forth gently, kisses along Keith's neck and shoulder. “I'm here for you.”

_ “Shiro.” _

They hold each other until the tears have dried on Keith's face, until Shiro's come starts to leak back out of him. Keith leans back to look at the come he's smearing over his abs and bites his lip as the residual arousal that flares up again. 

“You were really good.” Keith assures him. “I had a great time until, you know.” He sighs. “It was like I had a flashback to when they told me the mission had failed. I felt it all over again.”

Shiro bumps their foreheads together, eyes unfocused as he looks at Keith. “I'm here.” He thumbs over Keith's cheekbones. “You were good too. You look so pretty when you cry.”

Keith shifts a little, rubbing his cunt against him. “Can you get me off?”

“Sure. How do you want it?”

“Can you get it up again?” Keith murmurs against his mouth. “All your seed is leaking out, you need to fill me up.”

Shiro's cock twitches against his ass. He rocks forward onto his knees, lays Keith out on his back. He grinds against Keith's sloppy hole, looks into his eyes as their fluids mix.

“You look so hot when you want to breed me.” Keith lays his hands beside his head, an invitation to be held down. “Something in your eyes looks so primal.”

Shiro scoops his arms beneath his knees, pushes his thighs up to his chest, leans down so he can pin Keith's hands as well.

“You better hope you can get your dick in.”

Shiro lowers his mouth to his neck, teeth finding skin as the still hardening head of his cock manages to push in.

“Do it, Shiro. Come inside me again.”

He feels Shiro swell inside him and by the time their hips are flush together he's fully erect, ready to give whatever his lover wants. 

“Baby… Talk to me.” Keith murmurs into his ear.

“ _ Keith.”  _ Shiro sighs. “I love you so much.”

He'd expected, wanted, something filthy . But of course Shiro saw through that, saw what he needed.

“You're fucking amazing, I still can't believe I got this lucky.”

“Shiro…” He whines, awash with sensation as Shiro's cock slides out smoothly between his plump, wet labia.

“Shush baby.” Shiro says warmly, voice indulgent as he pushes in deep. “You're so beautiful.”

His cock rubs constantly over Keith's g-spot and within a minute he's incoherent in Shiro's grip.

“Does that feel good? I hope it does. You deserve to feel good.” He brings one of Keith’s hands to his mouth, kisses the back of his hand. “You make me feel good Keithy, tell me I’m making you feel good.”

Keith gawps up at him.

“Keithy, come on. Tell me how good I’m making you feel.” Shiro’s pace is slowing but he still can’t string together the syllables into words. “Please baby, baby boy. Tell me.” He stops, shifts his weight onto his hips to stay as deep as he can.

“Shiro…”

“That's it, I'm so proud of you baby.” Shiro grinds into him, presses their foreheads together again.

“You feel…”

“A little more, just a little more.”

“You feel good.” Keith says.

His voice is slurred and he's tearing up again. The words were so difficult to shape, but Shiro smiles down at him like a benediction and makes it all worth it. Shiro rewards him with a long thrust, lets him feel the full length of his cock sinking into him.

“Shiro!” He groans, toes curling as the head comes to rest at his cervix.

“Found your voice?” Shiro smirks.

“Get me-get me pregnant.”

Shiro grips his hands tighter, strains to press his cock deeper. “I'll do it. Anything you want.”

He starts to thrust again, deep, short thrusts that have his balls swinging against Keith's ass.

“I want your come so fucking deep.”

“Gonna come straight into your womb, get you pregnant before I've even pulled out.” Shiro holds their hands down on his stomach.

He knows when Keith can feel him, eyes widening and cheeks colouring with a fresh wave of heat.

“Breed me, Daddy.” Keith begs again.

_ “Baby.” _

Shiro kisses him, forces his tongue so deep that Keith gags on it when he comes. Their mouths stay connected with strands of saliva as Shiro pulls back, looking down at his mate hazily. Seed surges out of his cock and into Keith's body. Shiro collapses on top of him, his strength sapped from the effort of breeding. Keith’s arms wind around his shoulders and his legs come to rest comfortably at his waist.

“I’m here for you. For both of you.”


	4. Keith/James/Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro helps Keith take revenge on James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonadge, rough oral sex, trans james, keith's knife, james thinks about them hurting him but knows they won't, rough vaginal sex, virginity kink, bloodplay, slapping, choking, finally some aftercare bc james's boyfriends love him

last chance to heed the warnings! i will be ignoring and deleting (after crying over) any angry comments from those who didn't read the tags

 

It's all so much. Keith is so deep in his mouth, Shiro is so hard against his back and he's so aroused. James’ eyes flutter and Shiro noses at his cheek.

“How are you?”

James waggles his fingers to check the zip tie hasn't cut his circulation, and flashes a thumbs up. 

“Good little slut.” Shiro's tone slides back to nasty so easily that James throbs against his hand. 

Keith pulls his cock out, yanks James’ hair to make him look up.

“You look good down there. I knew you could be pretty if you tried.” He swipes a thumb beneath his eye, smears the grey trail of eyeliner. “Knew you could be a good little whore.” Keith's eyes are fixed on his mouth as he talks. “Thank you Takashi.” His eyes soften as he addresses his partner.

“You deserve it baby. This bitch has given you nothing but trouble. He owes you this.” Shiro's flesh hand gropes between his legs as the prosthetic squeezes his skull. James closes his eyes as he feels himself leak. “I think his little pussy is wet. Or he's pissed himself.” He keeps rubbing at James’ pussy, his hand big and hot and covering him completely. 

Keith reaches behind his back, up under his undone uniform jacket. He pulls his galra knife from it's sheath and images flash through James’ mind, the hilt of the knife sticking out of various places on his body. He hands the knife to Shiro, who takes it with the hand from between James’ legs.

“Keep him in line for me.”

Shiro teases the tip of the blade over his throat, up behind his ear. He shivers between them and Keith grins, flashes his sharp canines for James to see. The cold metal is taken from his skin and for the briefest moment James is sure it's about to enter his brain through his ear. 

Shiro presses the blade between his legs, icy against his hot little hole. James’ jaw drops and Keith pushes back in, straight to the base. Keith holds him there, looks down uncaring as his eyes stream and he tries to pull away, bound hands pushing ineffectively at Keith's thigh. James waits a moment longer, until his vision sparkles and he clicks his fingers. Keith's hips rock back and forward again. This time the head misses his mouth, slides up the side of his face and over his eye. A foot slides between James’s legs and presses the knife harder against him, and Keith grins down at Shiro.

“Don't you want something from him too? We might as well both use him.” Keith suggests.

James feels lips move against his neck as Shiro grins.

“You think I should?”

“I want to see you feel good.”

“Please!” James blurts. “I've never…”

Keith's hand grabs his jaw. “A virgin huh? Oh baby, this is going to hurt.”

“I knew this uptight bitch wouldn't have been fucked. Thinks he's so much better than everyone else.” 

James bites his lip as Shiro's prosthetic floats between his legs to help.

“Stay still.” Shiro murmurs in his ear.

The prosthetic holds the fabric away from his crotch and the knife presses at the seam. Threads part and he clenches as he feels himself slowly exposed.

“He likes it.” Shiro taunts.

“Fucking slut. You aren't supposed to be enjoying this.”

James opens his mouth, not even attempting to say anything because Keith pushes back in the second his lips part. He feels his underwear cut open and the bare blade press flat over his labia.

“Maybe I should cut you a little, make sure you're really wet.”

James bucks his hips.

“Baby, stay still. Don't want to hurt you.” Shiro says in his regular tone.

James snaps his fingers and Keith's cock pulls out of his throat.

“Cut me.”

“James-” Keith starts. 

“Cut me so I bleed on your cock, fuck it back into me. We can act like your cock tore me.”

Shiro groans into his hair. “You're so kinky. Alright, but seriously, stay still. I'll cut you here, okay?” A nail scrapes a line on his mound, an inch above the divide.

The prosthetic leaves his head and secures itself across his hips, holding him still against Shiro. He fumbles with the knife until it's comfortable in his hand and holds it just above it skin.

“Ready?”

“I'm ready.” James keeps his face tilted upright, let's Keith see his reaction as his blade cuts into him.

It's not a deep cut, only an inch long, but the increased blood flow to the area has it welling up almost immediately. James feels hot liquid dripping from his cunt and wonders which fluid it is.

Shiro kisses his cheek and sets the knife aside. His prosthetic encourages him to lean back against his chest to let Keith see. James’s eyes focus on his dick, watches precome ooze from the head at the sight. He's conflicted, biting his lip as he considers ditching the plan to fuck his bloody cunt. But in the end he shakes his head and grabs his head with both hands, pulls him forward.

“You better stay quiet.” He says as he slides his cock into his waiting mouth. “Don't try screaming for help, or we'll make it so you never scream again.”

James is so consumed by the thought, his tongue yanked out so it doesn't get in the way when his mouth is fucked, that he misses Shiro pulling back to undo his trousers. He startles at the feeling of hot cock sliding between his labia, fat and throbbing against his hole. James groans as hard metal fingers press just above the cut, sending scalding blood spilling over and cascading down over his cunt and the waiting cock.

“What did I say, James?” Keith points at the knife and Shiro hands it up to him.

“Don't so mean Keith, nobody is going to hear that. And if they did, they'd think it's just some cadets having fun with each other.”

Keith's hand slides to the back of his head as he starts to thrust into his mouth, presses the flat of the blade against neck. 

“Careful with the knife baby, don't want to cut his throat before we're finished.”

The knife eases up as Shiro positions his hips, slips his fingers into him to ensure he's ready. His fingers come back bloody, and he has to squeeze the base of his cock with the sticky hand to calm himself down. Shiro guides the head of his cock into position, bites James’s neck to make him shudder and clench reflexively, and shoves his cock in.

It has to hurt. But James’s eyes turn blank and unseeing before sliding closed and his mouth goes lax. Shiro's metal arm has to catch him as he slumps between them.

“James, baby, are you okay?” Someone asks, cock withdrawing from his throat.

His mouth doesn't want to work. He gives them a double thumbs up as he bucks his hips. James opens his hands as much as he can to grab Keith's cock. Keith strokes his face, smiles softly as he combs his fingers through his hair.

“You don’t get to touch me.” Keith snarls, face suddenly twisting and fingers yanking at his hair. He pushes back into his open mouth, the flat of the knife pressing against his neck again, blood smearing over his skin.

Shiro nuzzles the side of his neck, presses a kiss to the flushed skin. He wants to start slow but that doesn't suit his character. He pulls back slowly, until the head of his cock is just slipping free from James’ hole and he can feel the muscle trembling. Shiro licks up his neck, bites his ear. 

“Can feel your slutty hole trying to suck me back in. Don't worry; I'll make sure you're of use.”

Keith's fingers flex in his hair at Shiro's tone. He loves it when Shiro acts like this, has to fight his submissive side that rises in response. It's a struggle.

Shiro's metal hand drifts up to the back his head again to brace him for Keith, and his flesh arm wraps around his chest, fingers tight on his bicep. James can feel him wiggle slightly, like a cat readying to pounce. Shiro pushes into him, cock splitting him apart despite his attempt to clench.

“He’s so tight.” Shiro moans against his neck. “Tight like you were when we met.” He grins up at Keith.

The insinuation is so much-himself, even smaller against Shiro's bulk-that Keith comes. He pulls out as quickly as his fried brain let's him and spills his come over James’ tongue, jerking his cock quickly to dribble the rest over his forehead and onto his eyelashes. James reteches, stomach heaving and muscles relaxing around Shiro's cock. 

“Swallow.”

He sneers up at Keith, one eye closed. The knife edge scrapes over his skin and James’s breathing hitches. He swallows, the movement of the muscles there pushing his skin a fraction harder onto the blade.

“That's better. Maybe we'll keep you.” Keith grabs his chin, tilts his face up to survey the mess.

His face is red, shining with sweat, tears, snot and come. He'd look even better with a split lip, or a smacked sore cheek that would sting as they lovingly caressed it later.

“Can I slap you?” Keith asks. 

James’ eyelashes flutter and Keith wipes the come from his other eye. It opens, bloodshot from crying but wide with arousal. He nods, and lunges for Keith's fingers. 

Keith yanks his hand away and hits him. Fuck, he'd forgotten how  _ fast  _ Keith is. The pain makes him clench around Shiro's cock and he feels a fresh drop of blood leak from his cut. Shiro whines like he's hurt too.

“Stupid slut. You wanna get hurt that bad?”

James snaps at his fingers and Keith grabs him by the hair, pulls so hard that he rises on his knees to ease the pain. Shiro's fingers urge blood from the wound and he shudders. He feels so wet, even James isn't certain he hasn't pissed himself. Keith slaps him again and he groans.

“Think I'm gonna…”

“Do you want to?” Shiro asks. “Do you want me to touch you?”

James shakes his head. It's not in their roles to help him feel good.

“You have to come from being used, don't you?” Keith says quietly, strokes his reddened cheek. “He's nearly there Shiro, hold on a little longer.”

Shiro nods determinedly, wets his dry lips as he clutches James’ body tighter.

“You're gonna come from this, aren't you? Dirty little slut, getting off from being forced like this. No wonder you didn't resist.” Keith clenches his fists, leather creaking. “I'm going to hit you again, and you're going to come. Or I'm going to gut you.” He says flatly.

Keith stretches his fingers out, flexes his wrist. He breathes in, and hits James again. His face snaps to the side, head hanging down as he shakes through his orgasm.

“Oh, that’s it baby.” Shiro coos, sickly sweet in his ear. “Your body knows what you want, wants to make me feel good, you just gotta accept it.”

“Admiral…”

“Tell me you like it. Tell me you like getting treated like this and I'll come in your poor torn up little pussy.”

James’s head tips back onto his shoulder, dazed and over stimulated. and Shiro's metal hand wraps around his throat. 

“Go on Takashi, choke the life out of this stupid slut.” Keith's hand lays over Shiro's. 

“I-”

Keith's hand presses harder and his breath cuts out for several seconds. His pulse throbs beneath their hands before their grip eases up. 

“I like it.” James croaks, and together they squeeze his neck, little fingerprint bruises forming as Shiro grunts and finally let's himself come. 

“That's a good slut. Doing what you're made for.” Keith hold his face in his gloved hands, leans down until James’ hazy eyes focus on him. “Good boy, James. You've been so good for us.”

James strains towards him, hoping for a kiss on his open, panting mouth. Keith smiles. He spits into James’s mouth and passes him by to kiss Shiro.

“Alright baby, let's get you cleaned up.”

James is lifted, held upright in Shiro's arms as Keith removes his cut up clothes and frees his hands. He crouches down to wipe James clean, presses a kiss to the scabbing over cut on his mound before taping a dressing over it. They help him out of his uniform jacket and undershirt until he's naked between them. 

“What do you want to do, sweetheart?” Keith's hands are on his face again, and this time he does kiss James. “Do you want to sleep? Or eat? Or wash?”

James yawns. “All of it.”

“I'll get a bath started, and then James and I can get in and you can go for food?” Keith suggests. “I got the food last time.”

“Seems fair.” Shiro scoops James into his arms and follows Keith into their bathroom. 

Keith keeps the light low as he runs the bath. He lights scented candles on the side to fragrance the room instead of adding something to the bath, not wanting to agitate James’s cut. Shiro sits with James on the lid of the toilet, murmurs in his ear. 

“I love you so much baby. You're so strong and brave.” Shiro rocks them back and forth, thumbs rubbing soothingly over his skin. “You're perfect. So important.”

Keith strips his own clothes off and settles into the warm water. He scrubs half-heartedly at his messy dick before laying back, gestures for James to be placed against his chest. 

“Hey there.” Keith says softly as his partner relaxes on top of him.

“Hu-.” James croaks. He clears his throat and tries again. “Hey.” He reaches out tentatively to touch Keith's face, tracing the edges of his scar. 

Keith's hand lays on his, flattens his palm to his skin. “How do you feel?”

“Worn out. But great. You guys take such good care of me.”

“You deserve everything we can do for you.”

A tear wells at the corner of James’s eye. 

“Yes you do. You try so hard and you do so much, we're happy to give you what you need.”

James shuts his eyes, tears spilling over the edges. “I'm fine. I just need a little cry. I'm sorry.” He snuggles closer, noses into the crook of Keith's neck where he can't be seen.

“It's okay. I'm here when you're ready. I don't hold our past disagreements against you. You know that, right? I love you.” Keith wraps his arms around James’ exposed upper back.

“I know. I love you too.

Shiro gets back to the room with James’s favourite curry, and an extra bag of prawn crackers. He looks at Keith and James asleep in the bath, and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come and see me on twitter! i'm a doll i promise


End file.
